Second Chance
by firefly2222
Summary: You really love her, don't you? a simple psychological question, no name was mentioned but Mies pictured Nora. The body's response when experiencing deep fear are pupil dilation, sweaty palms, and increased heart rate. These are the same response the body gives off when experiencing love. Miles and Nora are given a second chance, will Bass be given one too?
1. Chapter 1

**_I am back! after a long __hiatus. Its been so long since i've written a chapter for any of my other stories, im not sure if im going to. but please let me know what you think._**

* * *

_I absolutely hated how the season finale of revolution ended :'( poor Nora, and I love Nora and Miles together. HATE RACHEL (if you like her this fic is not for you lol) so I will be rewriting the finale and continuing on!_

* * *

_This story will be starting off during/after episode "The Longest Day." Starts before Nora crawls out of bed, trying not to wake Miles._

* * *

She got the uneasy feeling, her eyelids opened slightly groaning. Squinting she turned her head, expecting Miles side of the bed to be empty, since she usually woke after Miles, but for some reason today he was still in bed. _Great. _For the next half hour she followed the same routine. She would stare at the door, stare at the ceiling, and stare at Miles. She stared at the ceiling, turning every few minutes to glance at him. Eyes closed, mouth slightly ajar _sleeping like a baby_ she smirked. She couldn't sleep any longer, she knew it would happen this morning like it did every day and she was prepared for it. What she wasn't prepared for was Miles presence in their bedroom.

_ "Bedroom", more like a overrun warehouse made into a makeshift home for now, a wonderful location for the situation she had landed herself in. _ She sighed loudly hoping to stir Miles, as she stared back at the bathroom door, she was waiting for it. _Ceiling, Miles, door, Ceiling, Miles, door, Ceiling, Miles, door. _She couldn't make it out of bed without waking could feel her stomach churning. _Not long now._ She rubbed her leg slowly over Miles, jerking back when he stirred. Didn't her leg back she gently pushed at Miles. Receiving nothing more than a snore. Didn't work. Becoming more fed up she pulled her leg back and gave him a swift hard kick, Jolting Miles awake. His eyelids flew open staring at her.

"Get up" she grinned at him. He turned on his side now facing her, wrapping his arm around her.

"to what do I owe this wake up call" he quipped. She stared at him blankly; she wasn't sure what to say. She had the perfect opportunity. Now was it.

"Mil-" she was interrupted by on a knocking on their door.

"Miles, my dad needs your help out here." It was Jason. She sighed not sure if she was upset or relieved. Miles pecked her lips. Her stomach churned again. She sat up slowly as Miles crawled out of bed, dressing before heading to the door. Turning to make sure she was covered, he opened and followed Jason out of the warehouse to where the troops were stationed. That was it Noras stomach lurched as she jumped out of bed, towards the bathroom, not having time to shut the door she leaned over the toilet emptying her stomachs contents. She didn't hear the footsteps entering her room through the dry heaving.

"Nora?" She heard Charlie question as she entered the bedroom.

"Nora!" she yelled running into the bathroom pulling her hair back. She lowered herself crouching behind Nora, holding her hair, waiting for the dry heaves to subside.

She had known something was up. She had watched Nora change lately. She didn't want to go on the big missions, she would walk away from troops during game planning, she would retire early, and most of all she didn't steer towards danger, she went the other way which baffled the younger women. Nora was such a determined women, she wasn't afraid of anything, and always was up for some fighting, no matter what the cost could be. She felt Nora relax a little and released her hair standing and moving back giving her some room. Nora stood, going to the sink, rinsing her mouth out splashing water on her face.

"Nor-" Charlie started but Nora interrupted.

"Don't" she snapped as she grabbed the towel Charlie was holding out for her.

Charlie watched as Nora patted her face off. She knew what was bothering Nora, she wasn't stupid.

"Your pregnant" she blurted out in disbelief. Noras gaze met hers in the mirror, bracing her arms on the countertop she stared at Charlie.

"Don't tell Miles" she ordered.

* * *

Please RxR :) Thank you! hope you all enjoy my new story!


	2. Chapter 2

"So its true, your pregnant. Again?" Charlie questioned. Nora glanced at her.

"I wasn't sure I was just guessing but you ordering me to not tell Miles, confirms my suspicions"

_Again. The words rang in Noras ears. Charlie must have put two and two together. She had told her she had dated Miles in the past, when he was head of the Monroe Militia. She had told Charlie she joined the rebels for a little baby boy she had lost. What she hadn't told her was that the baby was Miles. When she had gotten pregnant Miles had stood by her, he had left for business when she was around five months along. It had happened five years ago almost to the day. Something horrible happened. This time had to be different. She told herself it would be the moment she saw the two pink lines._

Charlie leaving the bathroom pulled her out of her thoughts.

"He needs to know, your putting yourself in danger everyday" Charlie argued as she reached the warehouse door. Nora quickly followed

"Charlie, please don't. " she pleaded grabbing her arm.

"Nora…" Charlie continued.

"Ill tell him today I promise" Nora stated releasing her arm, as she did Charlie took off. She looked down scoffing, she was still in her nightie.

* * *

Meanwhile outside with the troops Miles was going over a battle plan. He saw Nora and Charlie exit the warehouse. Both looked disheveled. They were arguing about something. Nora had her hand on Charlie's arm, as she released it Charlie turned towards him, Nora was going back in to change he assumed.

"What was that?" he questioned as Charlie approached, she glanced back to the warehouse at Noras returning form, before replying.

"Nothing, so whats our next move" she avoided his question turning to the map. Neville was showing her where the militia was stationed a little over a mile away. Miles glanced at Nora; she was just outside the warehouse. He left the troops and turned to walk towards her prepared to ask her the same question. When her eyes got huge and she pointed in the air behind him.

"Watch Out!" she screamed before everything went black.

* * *

Everything was ringing. He could hear screams. His vision was cloudy.

"Miles, Miles" he blinked again. Charlie was standing over him, looking mostly unscathed.

he helped him up obviously in better shape than he was now. he looked around buildings were down, debris everywhere, bodies everywhere. The Militia had fired a missile at them.

"Nora!" he yelled. He had forgotten about his own pain as he made my way towards her.

* * *

Charlies eyes grew wide at what her uncle had just said. _Nora. _ She followed his gaze to where the walls of the warehouse had collapsed.

"NORA!" she yelled running after him. As she got closer Miles was already pulling slabs of concrete off the pile. She could hear muffled coughs from under the pile.

As they pulled the last slab off, she saw her. Miles grabbed her head in his hands. She was out of it, her head rolling in his hands.

"Nora, Nora!" he rubbed his fingers over her. Making sure she was alright.

"Miles we need to get her to the infirmary" Charlie stated, with a sense of urgency in her voice Miles didn't quite understand yet.

"bab-" Nora mumbled groggily as she opened her eyes.

"Yeah I'm right here, I got you" Miles started pulling her into his arms.

"Miles I-" she started passing in and out of consciousness,

"Im pregnant" she got out before falling limp in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

He led the group on their trek towards the tower. Glancing back every few minutes to check on Nora who was following behind with Charlie.

"you okay" he asked protectively giving Nora a worried glance. She sighed before picking up her pace

"im-" she started before correcting herself

"we're fine" she said as she walked up next to him intertwining their fingers.

* * *

_I'm pregnant. The words rang in his head over and over again. It had been two months since she uttered those words to him…again. She had woken up in the infirmary a day after the missile went off. He hadn't left her side. Never taken his eyes off of her. He was so afraid he would loose her, loose them both… again. He thought back to the last time he'd heard them. It had been five years ago._

_He had just came back from a Militia assignment, leading the troops taking over another camp. They had won a victory one that expanded their land farther west it was a big accomplishment but all he could think about was getting back to Nora. The morning he had left they had had a fight, and he hadn't left on good terms. He had ran into Bass when he returned to Militia headquarters, who demanded he go talk to Nora. He thought the worst, she was leaving. But as he made his way into their living quarters he found her in the bathroom crying. She could barely talk in between the studders, but he had heard her say it. I'm pregnant. He had promised he wouldn't leave her side, But around her fifth month he had to go. But he had left her in the care of his best friend. He knew she would be safe with Bass around. He was wrong. _

This time would be different.

* * *

RxR :)

sorry this chapter isnt very long! i promise the next one and so on will me much longer.


End file.
